King Caesar
|height = 50 meters''The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 130. 100 metersToho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. Godzilla: Final Wars; Page 117. |length = 50 meters 100 meters |weight = 30,000 metric tons 50,000 metric tons 75,000 tons |forms =None |controlledby =Xiliens |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla Rodan Anguirus Kamoebas Kamacuras Gorosaurus Titanosaurus Zilla Jet Jaguar Sanda Gaira Kumonga Varan Baragon |enemies =Mechagodzilla Godzilla Megalon Battra Trilopod Magita |createdby =Jun Fukuda Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayedby = Kin'ichi Kusumi Motokuni Nakagawa |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla: Final Wars'' |designs =ShodaiShisa FinalShisa |roar = }}King Caesar is an ancient shisa created by Toho that first appeared in the 1974 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. Name King Caesar's Japanese name, "Kingu Shīsā," is a reference to the shisa, the Okinawan mythological creature on which the kaiju is based. Toho's initial English name for the character was "King Seeser," as seen in early promotional materials for Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. The current name, "King Caesar," has been in use since the 1990s.[http://www.tohokingdom.com/articles/art_names.htm Toho Kingdom - Article: What's in a Name?] Appearance King Caesar's appearance was inspired by the shisa, a beast resembling a combination of a dog and a lion. Roar King Caesar's roars were recycled Toho King Kong roars. History Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla in ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla]]In the Showa series, King Caesar was the guardian of the Azumi family. He could be awakened by fulfilling a prophecy and an ancient song. King Caesar, the ancient guardian of the Azumi family, was sleeping in a mountain, waiting to be awoken. The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens heard of this monster, and sent their own to destroy it. As Mechagodzilla raced to destroy him, the ancient song was sung. King Caesar erupted from the mountain and took on Mechagodzilla. King Caesar fought the best he could, but he was overwhelmed by Mechagodzilla's power. Godzilla arrived to stop the robot, but soon both were nearly defeated. Godzilla used his special power he had obtained from lightning to pull Mechagodzilla into him. Once the machine what in Godzilla's grasps, King Caesar and Godzilla worked together to destroy the alien. Eventually, after Godzilla ripped off Mechagodzilla's head, King Caesar then returned to his cave and collapsing the entrance, burying him to peacefully sleep and heal his wounds. ''Godzilla Island '']] Millennium Series Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]In the Millennium series, King Caesar was one of the many controlled monsters of the Xiliens. He appears in Okinawa, an island part of the Kyushu archipelago in Japan. King Caesar was first seen attacking Okinawa, until he was teleported away by the Xiliens. Once the trust between the aliens and humans was broken, King Caesar was released once again. Alongside Rodan and Anguirus, King Caesar was one of the final monsters controlled by the Xiliens to confront Godzilla as he neared Tokyo. Transported to the Japanese countryside with his allies by the Xilien UFOs α, ß and γ, King Caesar proved to be an agile and intelligent opponent. He was eventually thrown by Godzilla into his two allies, leaving them all unconscious. His fate was ultimately left unknown. Abilities Energy deflection and reflection His most notable ability, however, is his ability to draw the energy beams of enemy monsters into his eyes, and fire it back at the target. He used this twice with great effectiveness against Mechagodzilla before the cyborg wisely changed tactics and used his missiles instead. However, this special ability of his is not shown in Godzilla: Final Wars for no energy weapons were used against him. Heat beams In video games such as Godzilla: Unleashed, the Okinawan deity monster has the ability to transform raw solar energy into searing beams of heat from his eyes. Lightning beam In the Godzilla Island episode "All-Out Monster Attack", King Caesar can fire a white lightning beam from his mouth. Physical abilities King Caesar possesses formidable speed, strength and agility, enabling him to use various martial arts techniques, making him a formidable foe in close combat. He is rock-solid, able to withstand a horrible beating before going down. Video games ''Godzilla: Unleashed King Caesar appears in the video game Godzilla: Unleashed as a playable character, sporting a look with similarities to both era designs. He is able to fire solar heat beams from his eyes. King_caesar.jpg ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection King Caesar appeared within the mobile title ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection. GKC King Caesar 1974.jpg|King Caesar 1974 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC King Caesar 2004.jpg|King Caesar 2004 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth King Caesar appears in issue #9 of ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. The guardian monster was seen primarily in a flash back, fighting against Megalon across Okinawa, the city he was meant to protect. Due to the fight, countless humans died, thus enraging King Caesar to the point of no return. To make matters worse, as the monsters fought, two more elemental monsters, Varan and Ebirah, arrived. The fight was interrupted when an alien war ship crashed and sent King Caesar and Megalon under ground. He later appears in a vision of Lucy in issue 17 alongside Godzilla and the Mothra Larvae, fighting the Cryogs. Following the invasion of the Trilopods, the Shobijin revealed that King Caesar was resting in Okinawa, and that he needed to be awakened to save the Earth. Lucy and her team accompanied the Shobijin to Okinawa, where they found King Caesar resting inside a mountain. Suddenly, the group was attacked by Battra, prompting King Caesar to awaken and battle him. When a group of Trilopods arrived, Battra retreated and left King Caesar to battle them. King Caesar managed to kill several Trilopods, but then allowed himself to be captured and taken to their hive in Los Angeles. Once inside the hive, King Caesar freed all of the various monsters that had been captured by the Trilopods. He then led the other monsters into battle alongside Godzilla against the Trilopods, killing the Kamacuras and Rodan Trilopod clones. King Caesar also tried to battle Magita, a gigantic Trilopod, but his attacks did nothing against the creature. After Godzilla destroyed Magita, King Caesar and the other monsters followed him out to sea. RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_9.jpg ''Godzilla: Oblivion King Caesar appeared at the end of the fourth issue of ''Godzilla: Oblivion, as he emerged from an interdimensional portal along with Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Biollante and Zilla while Godzilla was battling Mecha-King Ghidorah (Hedorah joined them in the next issue). While he did join the fight with the other monsters, at first, he was then seen sitting on a throne made out of flaming buildings. Later, after Mecha-King Ghidorah was defeated by Godzilla, all of the monsters were left behind as the humans left the Earth as it became covered by tiny robotic cells that served as interdimensional doorways. In other languages *Literal Spanish: Rey César *Russian: Кинг Цезарь *Hungarian: Sárkánycsászár Trivia *In King Caesar's first on-screen appearance in Godzilla: Final Wars, a traditional Japanese style roof can be seen in the foreground with a shisa statue on it. *King Caesar was the last monster to be Godzilla's ally in the Showa series. *King Caesar is the savior of Okinawa, but ironically, in Godzilla: Final Wars, he attacked the city he protected for generations. However, it should be noted that Godzilla: Final Wars isn't a part of the Showa continuity, and that King Caesar was under the control of the Xiliens, and therefore was not acting as he should have been. *King Caesar has his own theme song. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' *''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Television series *''Godzilla Island'' Video games *''Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Comics *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' *''Godzilla: Oblivion'' References es:King Caesar Category:Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Final Wars: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Unleashed: Kaiju Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Kaiju Collection: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Oblivion: Kaiju Category:Canine Kaiju Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Millennium series - Kaiju